


Static

by Serani



Series: Static [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Itachi, President & CEO of Uchiha Enterprises is the sexiest man in the company.  Izumo, manager of the help desk, has seen and watched him from afar for a while.  Now he's got computer problems and Izumo's the only one left after hours.  What will he do with Itachi, alone in the office after hours?  And what *is* this, pulling them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> You MUST have an account to view this gallery!)

 

  


#    


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Disclaimer:**   
  Izumo and Itachi (along with the rest) are part of the Naruto world which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  The plot is mine.

  


* * *

Izumo stared at the help desk ticket, not really seeing it. He’d read and re-read the piece of paper more times than he really needed to, just to make sure he’d understood it correctly, but no, no, there was no other way to interpret the printout.

The sex god of the company had computer problems.

Itachi Uchiha. President, CEO and all-around hunk of Uchiha Enterprises. The man _oozed_ sex. And the worst of it was, he didn’t even _know_ it.

By all accounts, Itachi was completely oblivious to his sex appeal. He either ignored or didn’t see the fifty-billion lusty glances that were thrown his way. And no one could figure out if he didn’t understand or didn’t believe the passes half of the women and all the gay men in the office made at him.

He was quiet, kept to himself and was downright secretive, but there was a reason for it. Several years ago, Itachi Uchiha disappeared. Poof, gone, in the middle of the night. Or, well, so the story goes. There was a huge shakeup in the Uchiha company that led to rumors of dead partners, embezzlement, extortion, bribery and a whole mess of other crimes and sins. And Itachi was blamed for the whole thing.

Izumo wasn’t sure of that. Itachi had been awfully damned young at the time and no more than a Veep of some flavor. He’d had very little control over most of the company’s operations and, thus, had no way of causing the problems that had happened. Izumo was fairly certain Itachi had been the fall guy.

Then a couple of years ago, he’d resurfaced with no explanation as the higher up in a company in direct competition to Uchiha Enterprises - Akatsuki, Inc. There’d been public scandal then, too, over his involvement. There’d been rumors that he’d left to take company secrets to Akatsuki and a whole bunch of other things that had struck Izumo as just _wrong_. But the patriarch of Uchiha had been sick and finally was dying off and Itachi had inherited the company, despite stakeholder protests, even though he hadn’t wanted it and, in fact, tried to give it away. But he’d left Akatsuki, taken over at Uchiha and that was that. Izumo had no idea what happened, but two years later, he was still the CEO and still in place as head of the company.

And now his computer was having problems.

He didn’t get why the CEO would be calling for computer help. Didn’t he leave that stuff to one of his assistants to take care of? Didn’t they just… give him a new one and leave it to the peons to repair the old one?

Izumo shook his head. It didn’t matter, now. He was the only one still there for his department. As the manager for the help desk, he ended up staying when the normal late-shift person went home earlier. Konohamaru had been called out to his apartment building - apparently, it had been broken into and, so, it was up to Izumo as manager to cover the difference. At least, that’s how he ran his department. He could have made someone else do it, but that just wasn’t how he worked.

He wasn’t the only one left in IT. His best friend and roommate was still there - the network administrator that was in his office, fiddling with new servers. Aside from them, there was someone in with the IT Director, Raidou, going over some budgeting stuff. Izumo only knew about that because they’d been shouting up until a few minutes ago about money. The CFO, Kakuzu, was apparently a serious miser and penny-pincher and was giving Raidou hell about the budget for the new year. Izumo was grateful Rai was the one dealing with their CFO. The man gave Izumo the creeps.

He sighed and stood up, grabbed the help desk printout and the bag he always took with him to office calls. It contained his tools, a few key disks and a thumb drive full of utilities he’d found useful over his time on help desks. He wanted to avoid having to go back and forth if at all possible. He paused in the doorway of his friend’s office and watched for a moment as Kotetsu fiddled with a stick of memory. “Are you just going to stand there or did you have something you wanted to say?” Kotetsu asked after a moment without looking up.

Izumo rolled his eyes, though only one was visible, thanks to the bangs that hung in the right one. “You know I just _love_ to watch you work,” Izumo said, with a snort.

Kotetsu smirked. “I know. You can’t resist my sexy body.”

“Not one bit. That’s why I sleep with you every night. Oh wait… I don’t.” Izumo laughed at the old byplay. They had, in fact, slept together, a number of times. They’d even tried a relationship once, and found that they were better friends than lovers. They still had sex occasionally when they were between boyfriends, but they just didn’t love each other like that. He sighed. “I have a call to go on. I don’t know when I’ll be done.”

Kotetsu made a face. “I’m sorry, that sucks. Who?”

“Itachi,” Izumo said and bit his lip to keep from laughing at the stunned look on Kotetsu’s face.

“Itachi? Uchiha? Mr. Sex God himself?” Kotetsu asked, mouth hanging open.

Izumo sighed. “Yes. And please, don’t remind me. I’m hoping he won’t be there, that one of his assistants will have the machine. With any luck, I won’t see him at all.”

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re attracted to him. Hell, I know you’ve jacked off to fantasies of him. Even I think he’s fucking gorgeous. And sexy. And hot. And sexy. Did I mention sexy? I’d seriously consider giving up a ball to fuck him.” He paused and turned thoughtful. “No, I want those, but I’d give my left little finger. I could spare that.”

Izumo laughed. “No, I’m not stupid, blind or dead and you’d have to be all three to _not_ be at least a little attracted to the man.” He shook his head. “And I’m willing to bet I’m not the only one more than a little attracted to him. That’s the point, though. If he’s there, I’ll be too distracted and end up drooling on his two-thousand dollar shoes.” He chuckled.

Kotetsu glanceded up and gave him one of those piercing looks that always made him uncomfortable. His best friend knew him sometimes better than he knew himself and it was nerve wracking. “It’s more than simple attraction.”

Izumo sighed. “It doesn’t matter, Tetsu. I’ve told you that before. Anyway, I’ll be back. I’ve got my cell if you need me. If you get done, just go home, I’ll take the bus.”

After a pause and another long look, Kotetsu let it go. “You’ll be done before I am,” his friend replied, waving a hand. “And there’s no way in hell I’ll call and interrupt you.” He grinned wickedly and Izumo rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, right. Whatever. See you,” Izumo said, waving back and headed for the elevators.

He was grateful in a way for the late hour. It didn’t take long to get a car and he stepped into an empty one then jabbed the button for the eighty-fourth floor - the top floor of building and leaned against the back wall to wait. His eyes, of course, stayed glued to the numbers. He wasn’t claustrophobic, exactly, but he really wasn’t a fan of nearly eighty floors in a small box, either.

The quiet ding finally allowed him to take a deep breath and he stepped onto the nearly silent floor, looking around for his destination. He’d never actually been up there before. Directly in front of the elevator was a large desk in a U-shape, set sideways, currently empty. The neat little plaque announced that it belonged to Kurenai Yuhi, Executive Assistant. The lights on the desk were off, the drawers and cabinets closed and locked, the monitor dark. Obviously, she wasn’t there.

Izumo looked around, but there was no one else, either. The only other things in the waiting area were a couple of couches, a coffee table covered in magazines, an end table with more of the same, a couple of lamps that were also off, a side door that was closed and a stand with a coffee machine.

And a rather imposing set of double doors, slightly ajar.

Izumo swallowed around his dry throat, glanced down at the day-long-rumpled khakis, the maroon polo shirt and the broken-in loafers that were the standard uniform of IT and grimaced. He was a mess. But there was nothing he could do about it now, he was here.

He stepped up to the door and raised his hand to knock but before he could put knuckle to wood, he heard a quiet voice. “Come in, please.” Izumo’s eye’s widened and he pushed gently on the right-hand door then stepped into the office.

Izumo didn’t notice the fact that three walls were glass, didn’t notice the beautiful skyline and twinkling lights outside them. He didn’t register the dark wood furniture, conference table and chairs, deep leather couch, large screen, flat panel television on the wall or the wet bar in the corner. He didn’t even pay attention to the Xbox on its shelf and the controllers on the coffee table in front of said television. Nor did his eyes even touch the very large computer screen.

Nope.

The only thing he could look at was the man on the other side of the room. Itachi Uchiha, Mr. Gorgeous Sex God himself. The one he’d fantasized about, the one he’d watched. The one he _would_ have given up a ball to be with.

He was standing at the glass wall behind the desk, his reflection showing in the window. He was taller than Izumo’s five feet ten inches in height by a good three more inches or so. He probably had a _few_ more pounds on his lean frame, but not many. He had long, black hair pulled back in a tail, smooth pale skin and dark grey eyes that anyone with sight would get lost in.

Izumo was grateful they weren’t aimed at him in that moment.

Especially since Itachi wasn’t… dressed like a CEO. No, he wore jeans - albeit really _nice_ jeans, a plain red button down shirt — that looked silk… and nothing else, that Izumo could see. No jacket, no tie, just that.

Izumo swallowed again and opened his mouth to speak, trying desperately to pull himself together. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and managed a relatively calm-sounding, “Mr. Uchiha?”

“Itachi.” Came the quiet reply.

“I’m sorry, sir?” Izumo asked, blinking, eyebrows twisting in puzzlement. He had to have heard wrong.

“No, not ‘sir’ either. Not Mr. Uchiha. Just ‘Itachi’,” he said, finally turning around.

Izumo was fairly certain he managed to hold his composure, but it was a near thing. The gorgeous, dark grey eyes were now focused on him and it took everything he had to keep from visibly drooling. He nodded. “Okay… Itachi. You… have a problem with your computer?” He asked, looking around.

He finally spotted the giant monitor on the desktop and damned near drooled over _that_. He crossed the room toward the desk, trying not to stare at Itachi, sure the man got plenty of it from everyone else. The least he could do was to not do the same.

“Yes. I’ve lost network connection. I restarted it, but that didn’t seem to help. I may be a genius in business, but not when it comes to computers, so, if you don’t mind,” he said, holding his hand toward the desk.

Izumo glanced over at him, noting the way he spoke about his business genius. It wasn’t conceited, wasn’t pompous, it was simple fact and given no more emphasis than if he’d been speaking about the color of the carpet. Izumo couldn’t help but be appreciative of that.

He rounded the desk and sat down, setting his bag on the floor next to him. It was neat, the papers in their files, the files in an orderly stack. There was only one picture on it - one of Sasuke from what looked to be a couple of years ago. Itachi’s younger brother was currently doing his own bout of defiance. He was somewhere in Europe doing his best to waste the Uchiha fortune, last Izumo had heard. The rest of the desk held a pen cup full of surprisingly basic pens, highlighters and the like, a small bin for paper clips, a lamp - currently dark, and not much more. It was definitely a working desk, even if it was kept neat.

Trying to ignore the man by the window — and the fact that Itachi was so close — even if he was still several feet away, Izumo pulled the keyboard and mouse closer and turned his attention to the screen. He managed to get thoroughly engrossed in his problem and forget, for the moment, about the other occupant of the room.

He started with the basics, checking settings and configuration, frowning when he got nowhere. As he turned to get his bag and pull out his thumb drive, he noticed that Itachi was standing next to him. Despite himself, his color rose and he felt himself reacting to the man’s proximity. Granted, Itachi wasn’t sitting on _top_ of him or anything, but it was closer than was comfortable for Izumo’s not-quite-calm mental state.

_Too close._ Those two words bounced around Izumo’s head as he reached for his bag. “I was just curious what you were doing,” Itachi said quietly and Izumo blinked up at him. “Since I don’t know that much about them,” he clarified, pointing at the computer.

“Oh,” Izumo replied, feeling rather silly. He wanted to bounce his head on the desk over his slowness and shook it instead. “Well, I’ll be happy to tell you what I’m doing,” he managed, turning to the screen. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the network settings back up and described each one, explaining what they were and what they were for. Focusing on that helped him to _not_ think about just how close Itachi was, standing over him.

He went through each step he’d tried so far, then leaned down to the machine itself which was under the desk to pop in his thumb drive. When he sat up, Itachi had moved in closer and so they were only a few inches apart.

_He smells good._ The thought flew through Izumo’s head, tried to find a place to land but gave up when it couldn’t. Neither of them moved for a long moment; they simply stared. He couldn’t breathe with the man that close and certainly couldn’t _think_. “I’m sorry. I was just watching what you were doing,” Itachi murmured and Izumo blinked at him for a long time. Itachi backed up and Izumo could suck in a bit of air again.

“Oh, just, um, plugging in my thumb drive,” he said and turned back to the screen. He cleared his throat, wished like all hell for a glass of water to wet it and pulled up windows explorer to get to his drive and utilities. “I have a few things here that can check other settings, connections and the like pretty quickly without having to go through each step,” Izumo explained. Itachi moved closer and leaned over him - rather unnecessarily, Izumo thought, since the screen was so big - to look at the program.

He was having a more and more difficult time concentrating on what he needed to do. If Izumo didn’t know better, he would have sworn Itachi was moving closer deliberately. But Izumo couldn’t figure out _why_ Itachi would.

For one thing, Izumo had no idea if Itachi was gay, straight or something else. Secondly, why would the CEO of the company and a sex god like Itachi be moving in on _him_? Thirdly, he was being _extremely_ subtle, if he _was_ doing something. It didn’t make any sense to him.

Which just cemented the idea that he _wasn’t_. It was Izumo’s imagination. So he turned his attention back to troubleshooting the network connection, explaining the utility he was using, how it worked and what he was doing and tried _very, very_ hard to _not_ feel the arm that brushed him _oh so lightly_ or the heat coming off of the man at his back.

But oh _God_ it was difficult.

He was starting to get frustrated with the computer. The system said it saw the network adapter, said that the settings were all correct. Izumo didn’t fancy sitting there half the night and wiping the machine and re-installing the operating system, but he was starting to suspect he’d have to. He was thinking that he might just have to tell Itachi that he’d take the machine back downstairs and send a new one up instead.

And then he had a thought of what it _could_ be. If he was right, he was going to feel like a _complete_ idiot. He cleared his throat, glanced over his shoulder at Itachi, who was, once more, closer than he _should_ be, in Izumo’s estimation. Really, the man had _no_ concept of personal space.

Then again, closer than eighty floors away was bad for Izumo’s sanity, apparently. The man was just too damned gorgeous and sexy for his own good. Izumo was already fighting hard against the arousal. His cock twitched every time he felt the heat, a brush of arm or a bit of breath near him.

What Izumo’s body _wanted_ to do was turn around, kiss Itachi within an inch of his life, strip the expensive silk shirt and jeans off of him, suck his cock, then beg the man to fuck right there on the desk. _His_ cock, apparently, agreed with that quick little fantasy, waking up completely. Great, now he had to find a way to discretely adjust himself. With Itachi watching. Yeah, right.

He brought himself back to the computer problem with effort. “Um, e—excuse me,” Izumo managed, nearly whispering since Itachi was very close again. Itachi mumbled another apology and backed up once more. Izumo pushed the chair back and crawled under the desk, constantly aware of the fact that his ass was sticking up and out from the small space.

He tried not to think about it as he checked to see if the networking cable was connected to the back of the machine. He paused first and did his best to adjust himself while he was under there, hoping that Itachi wouldn’t be able to tell what he was doing. Once more comfortable, he bent further and twisted around until he could get to the back of the computer.

And sighed when he saw the cable firmly plugged into the machine.

He dropped his head for a moment, letting it rest on his hand. He had the urge to bang it against the desk or the floor or the computer or just about anywhere. It wouldn’t do any good, so he started to back out, turned around, still on his knees and found himself facing a pair of bare feet. He hadn’t noticed that Itachi wasn’t wearing shoes. Izumo blinked at the feet for a long moment, then his eyes moved up along the denim-clad legs, stopping dead at the… very obvious lump in Itachi’s jeans.

That hadn’t been there when Izumo got to the office.

He swallowed around his dry throat, unable to tear his eyes away from the arousal Itachi… wasn’t even trying to hide. His breathing shortened and he was having trouble getting enough oxygen to his brain or something because he _could not think_. Itachi was aroused… because of him.

He finally managed to shift his gaze further up along the body, over the rich dark red shirt, the open collar and pale throat, pausing at the lips - Itachi licked them right at that moment - past the aristocratic nose… and right into dark grey, piercing eyes. Izumo blinked once, unable to look away. He was fairly certain that, even if the building were on fire or something was about to crash into one of the glass walls, he couldn’t have turned away or moved.

“Do you… need help getting up?” Itachi asked and Izumo could have sworn there was a smirk playing at the incredibly kissable lips. Or… lips he wanted to see wrapped around his cock. Said body part twitched in agreement.

Izumo shook his head and managed to get to his feet, but found himself once more very near to Itachi. This time, they really _were_ too close. Much too close to respect personal space and it was Izumo’s fault that there was only a very short distance between them. He licked his own lips and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He cleared his throat, attempted to take a breath, tried again and still got nothing. “Are you alright?” Itachi asked, tilting his head a little and Izumo nodded numbly. “Are you _sure_?”

Izumo finally shook himself from his stupor and decided that he should go for honesty. “Not really,” he managed.

One black eyebrow went up. “Oh? Why is that?”

“I… um…” Izumo stammered and cursed himself. “That is, I’m… uh…” His mouth snapped closed and he swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. With another breath, he blurted, “Because I’m too tempted to kiss you.”

His eyes widened, the smirk on Itachi’s lips showed itself for sure and Itachi took the half step closer. Hot breath fanned Izumo’s face and he knew his own had to be felt on the pale skin as he tried desperately to catch his breath. If half a step away was too close, this was impossible.

They held there, hovering, maybe - _maybe -_ two inches away, if that. Neither of them were breathing steadily, one brown eye was locked onto the grey ones. They didn’t touch, but they were _so close_ , the slightest twitch would have skin colliding.

Phrases kept flashing through his head like “ _sexual harassment_.” Or “ _pink slip”_ or any number of things that made the situation so _very, very_ wrong. This man owned the company he worked for. If he was _lucky_ , he’d get away with just getting fired. At worst, he could get slapped with a sexual harassment suit and lose a whole _lot_ more.

But none of that moved him away, none of it kept him from staring into the grey eyes. None of those ideas make him want to do anything but close the distance and touch his lips to the ones in front of him that looked incredibly soft. And delicious.

He had no idea what prompted it. He’d been given no indication that anything had changed, that some signal had been given. And maybe years later he’d still look back and not know. It didn’t matter. It just _was._ Because a few seconds later, one thin, long-fingered hand was reaching up, tips brushing Izumo’s cheek.

And it felt like he’d been jolted with electricity.

Izumo’s eyes widened and Itachi’s did, too, like he’d felt the same thing. It wasn’t like a harsh zap like lightning, no. It was a _good_ static, the kind that pulled them in, brought them closer together. This was more like… recognition, like… _knowing_. Almost like… coming home.

Izumo swallowed around the dryness which had taken up permanent residence in his throat. His heartbeat sped up; his breathing got even shallower as he stared at Itachi. He opened his mouth to speak with no idea what he was going to say, but before he _could_ , the soft fingers that had ghosted over his cheeks, sending that shock through him, went up into his hair. They threaded through then Itachi leaned in.

He stopped a tiny breath away from Izumo’s lips, and Izumo felt, rather than heard the, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Izumo wanted to ask if Itachi was crazy. If he’d been drinking or perhaps was on some kind of drugs. If he was sure that he had the right person. Instead, all he could manage to say was, “Don’t st—”

And then those lips were on his and his own hands came up to frame Itachi’s face as their mouths brushed. There was a quiet moan somewhere and Izumo was stunned by what he felt. If the electricity from Itachi’s fingertips was bad, this was… insane.

He tilted his head and Itachi immediately deepened the kiss, tongue swiping across Izumo’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth, not even hesitating for a fraction of a second and then he was tasting the man. And _oh, God_ did he taste good.

Their tongues slid slowly along the other’s, the slight friction enough to make him a little crazy. Just _that_. Nothing more and another moan was loosed. This time, Izumo could tell it was from Itachi and then the other man’s arm was around him, pulling him closer. Bodies were crushed, mouths moved, tongues touched and Izumo was wondering if he’d died and gone to heaven.

It had to be, because nothing - _nothing_ he’d ever experienced felt like this. His fingers went into the black hair and he pulled back long enough to suck in a breath, then dove back in. Nips, nibbles, then another long, slow kiss that left them both damned near desperate for oxygen.

When Itachi pulled back this time, it was to make a trail of hot kisses along jaw and neck, pausing at the top of Izumo’s collar. Then back up to an ear and Izumo could have sworn he felt a smile along his skin when Itachi found the sensitive spot at the top of his neck behind the lobe. Izumo let out a gasp as Itachi exploited it, nibbling on it, then dragging his tongue back along the now-tender flesh.

Izumo bucked into the other man, their arousals rubbing through thick fabric and it dragged low moans from both of them. Itachi turned them and pushed Izumo toward the desk, leaning into him, their cocks against one another. Then Itachi dove in and went back to attacking Izumo’s neck, both arms going around him. Izumo’s own hands took a trip over silk to find denim and rest on the curve of both cheeks, holding Itachi’s body tighter.

A loud groan erupted from someone and Izumo belated realized it came from him. God, he felt better then Izumo imagined. He tilted his head and was about to take his own taste of pale flesh when Itachi spoke. “You imagined?” He whispered.

Izumo blushed. He hadn’t known he’d spoken aloud. He looked up and swallowed, then nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Me, too,” he said simply, then caught Izumo’s lips in another thorough kiss. Izumo didn’t have time to react to the confession, he was lost in sensation, in the kiss. Itachi rocked into him, then tightened both arms and he returned the kiss, his body demanding - screaming - for him to do more, feel more, just _more_.

When they broke apart, Itachi reached up and, giving Izumo plenty of time to stop him, pushed the bangs away. “Better,” he whispered when both eyes were visible then kissed him again. This one was short because he pulled back once more, his hand sliding up over Izumo’s chest to stop at the buttons on the polo shirt. He waited, their eyes locked on each other, neither moving for a long, tense moment.

Izumo couldn’t believe this was happening. He was sure he was going to wake up any moment, his cock in his hand and his chest sticky. Entirely aside from the fact that this was _Itachi_ , he didn’t _do_ things like this, not anymore. He’d stopped that kind of casual sex a long time ago. He wanted a relationship and, despite the fact that the man he’d been fantasizing about for months, no _years_ was asking him for permission to remove his shirt, he hesitated.

“I don’t just fuck,” Izumo said, voice rough and full of regret. He had no idea where he got the strength to say it, and was _almost_ kicking himself for it the second it was out of his mouth. He wanted to pull it back, make an exception, throw caution to the wind and say ‘the hell with it.’

But he kept his mouth firmly shut and he blinked as Itachi’s lips spread into a small smile. “Good. I don’t, either,” he replied, leaning in and kissing Izumo again. “Does this feel like the kiss of a quick fuck?”

Izumo shook his head slightly, though it made no sense to him. If it wasn’t a quick fuck, why was Itachi doing this? Why _him_? He was nothing special! He couldn’t even believe Itachi _knew_ of him before tonight. But…

Hadn’t Itachi just said he’d imagined Izumo? So, obviously the man knew him from _some_ where. Izumo met the gray eyes once more and shoved his questions and hesitations into a box. Itachi said it wasn’t a quick fuck. Izumo hadn’t heard about the man sleeping around - and had, in fact, not heard _anything_ about his personal life. And really, if the man fucked around a lot, even if he was discreet about it, the press would have gotten _something_. So… maybe he didn’t. And maybe it wasn’t.

He reached up and touched the hand still poised at his buttons, guiding it the tiny bit further. The gray eyes showed… relief, then there was no more thought. Neither could have said who leaned in, but a few seconds later, their lips were locked again and they were both busy fighting with tiny plastic discs. They paid no attention to where the shirts got tossed, instead were more concerned with the feel of toned muscles and hard chests touching, of skin against skin. Izumo tugged the tie out of Itachi’s hair and moaned softly as it fell in a curtain around the man’s shoulders. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, catching the blush on Itachi’s cheeks out of the corner of his eye then buried his face in it and inhaled the scent. Simple shampoo, something herbal and subtle and just _clean_. He tilted his face in and took his turn tasting the pale flesh below one ear.

He felt the moan rumble through Itachi’s chest and he dragged his palms up over the other man’s back, tracing muscles, dips, spine and scars with his fingertips. He made a mental note to inspect that last more carefully when he could, but in the meantime, he instead concentrated on learning everything else he could about the other man’s body.

Hands were dragged over his own body, touching and learning. Itachi was a quick study and he did his damnedest to find every spot he could to make Izumo crazy. He listened carefully, cataloging the sharp intake of breath here and the moan there, filing the information away.

Izumo had no idea how long Itachi had been watching him. How much he’d wanted to be right where he was and now that he was here, Itachi was going to do everything he could to make Izumo want to stay. And come back.

Izumo worked his way down Itachi’s neck, dragging his lips over a shoulder, then back up again. Looking up, he met the gray eyes, then started kissing his way down over Itachi’s chest. He savored the sound of the gasp he drew when he paused at a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. It took all his concentration - Itachi wasn’t making it easy on him, the hands that he was learning were _very_ talented, moved over him doing their own teasing and touching. But he managed to regain his focus, biting gently, then flicked it with his tongue and was rewarded with another low moan. He pulled back, leaving the small nub wet and turning to the other to give it the same treatment, earning more sexy sounds.

With another look into the grey eyes, he pushed Itachi back a half step and in surprise the other man moved. Then Izumo was on his knees, lips kissing along the top of the jeans, drawing a light line with his mouth as he worked button and zipper. The rasp was loud in the nearly-silent room, but neither man paid attention to it. Izumo was too busy focusing on the cotton under the jeans. It was dark red, like the shirt, and Izumo nuzzled the hard length through the fabric, his eyes fixed to the face above him.

Itachi was staring, one hand resting on the russet hair, damned near insane at what this man was doing to him. They were just light touches, just soft kisses, and yet there was that underlying feel of something sharper and deeper to everything. He’d never felt it before, never had a jolt like when they’d first touched and he was determined to find out just what it all meant, what this draw he felt toward Izumo was.

But thinking was damned near impossible when those lips were ghosting over his cock, or when those soft fingers, were tracing lines around his waistband. And then the jeans were being pushed on and he found himself nearly naked. He stepped back and kicked the last of his clothes off to the side, reaching down to try to pull Izumo up to him, wanting the other man just as bare as he was. But the brown head just shook instead and a soft “please” came from the amazing lips.

Unable to resist the request, he simply brushed his hand over the hair again and then his cock was being licked, the slit teased with a talented tongue and his eyes slid closed. Yes, talented, _very_ talented and Itachi couldn’t stifle the moans and sounds that came from him. Izumo took the tip between his lips and slowly, incredibly slowly worked his mouth down until he’d swallowed Itachi’s cock completely. “Nngh… oh _God_ , Izumo, that’s…” Itachi grunted out and Izumo moaned around the cock at the words then added his hand, reaching up to touch and tease the other man’s balls as he worked the length over with his mouth.

But very quickly it became too much, felt too good and Itachi was _not_ ready for it to end yet. “Please,” he managed, tugging at the russet hair and Izumo pulled off, looking up. “Want to taste you, too,” Itachi murmured and Izumo stood. Their bodies crashed together, lips met and yet again, that shock of recognition went through them, the feeling that this was just… _right_.

When they pulled back, Izumo was trying so hard to remember how to breathe, much less think. _His_ name in Itachi’s voice was still flying through his head. The sound had gone straight to his own cock which was still straining against his pants, but apparently not for long. Itachi’s hands went to the button and a moment later, khakis and underwear were kicked away.

Itachi paused to look down at his body and Izumo blushed at the heat and lust in the other man’s eyes as they roamed over him. Then they moved back in and bare skin touched, this time from knee to chest and both of them moaned at the feel. Arousals rubbed against each other and the friction nearly drove Izumo crazy. Lips caught once more, tongues tangled and they both got completely lost in the kiss.

“Oh God, want you, Itachi,” Izumo murmured when they broke apart for air, both panting hard in the attempt to chase oxygen.

“Mmm,” was the only answer given then Itachi dropped to his knees and Izumo’s cock was swallowed in a single move.

“Oh fuck,” he nearly shouted, hands going into the ebone hair and curling a little over Itachi. His eyes slammed closed as he tried to hold onto his sanity and control. A hum around his cock, then fingers teasing his balls and he spread his legs, leaning harder on the desk without conscious thought. One finger slid further back, teasing the sensitive flesh behind his sac and he groaned louder. “Fuck, nngh, Itachi… oh _God_ …”

Itachi poured every bit of skill he had into pleasuring Izumo, everything he could think of and do and was rewarded with the most incredible sounds. He savored hearing his name, loved the hands in his hair and wanted so much more. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone, first because he’d denied himself and then because he’d been so focused on Izumo that he hadn’t _wanted_ anyone else. But now he was here, he had the one he’d wanted and was thrilling in what he was doing for this person.

But before too long, his hair was being pulled, the sounds above him getting almost desperate and he pulled off, pausing to open his bottom drawer and pull a couple of necessities out. He set them onto the desk as his lips were caught in another of those mind-blanking kisses then arms wrapped around his neck and bodies pressed together. It took everything he had to remember what he wanted. On arm stole around Izumo’s waist, hand splayed over lower back as insanely hard cocks ground, pulling more moans from them both. The other cupped that gorgeous face and with supreme effort, the kisses slowed once more to nips and nibbles on soft lips.

They broke apart, their eyes met and neither could speak or breathe for a few seconds. Something passed in their look, something powerful in the touch that neither could truly explain. Except that it was that static again, the feel of being _right_ where they should be. Then they were kissing and Izumo eased back onto the desk. “Want you,” he whispered again and this time, Itachi nodded.

Izumo laid back onto the wooden surface, eyes fixed to Itachi as he picked up the bottle he’d set down earlier and stepped between Izumo’s legs. Itachi leaned down and kissed him as he lifted one leg. Then the hard click of a plastic cap was heard and a moment later Izumo moaned when a single, slicked-up finger teased his entrance. He let his hands play over Itachi’s skin, his eyes focused on the face above him.

Itachi grunted, beautiful grey eyes closing when the first finger was pushed into Izumo. “Oh God…” Itachi murmured. Izumo was _tight_ and he had a moment to wonder how long it’d been for the other man or if he just didn’t bottom often.

It was one of the holes in his knowledge of Izumo. But he’d drawn the line at being a true stalker and hadn’t followed Izumo home or snooped into the other man’s personal life. He’d learned enough about this man’s personality to know that Izumo wouldn’t be there now if there had been a regular boyfriend or lover. And if his claim earlier was true that he didn’t just fuck - and Itachi had no reason to doubt it - then it was possible it’d been a long time for him, too.

He pushed the questions off for later and concentrated on spreading the lube around as much as possible, then adding a second finger to stretch. Izumo kept touching him, though, running those hands over him, driving him damned near insane and it took all his concentration. He managed to keep himself focused enough to add more of the slick and push a third finger in before Izumo caught his lips in another kiss.

“Please,” Izumo groaned when they broke apart and Itachi gave up. He snatched the little foil packet off the desk and nearly tore everything in his attempt to open it because his hands were shaking a little as he was caught somewhere between raw nerves and base need. Izumo sat up and took it from him, pulling him in for another kiss while the package was worked open. Then it was out and a moment later, latex was in place and Izumo was laying back again, legs up and open, a vision Itachi would have burned in his brain for many years.

He was _gorgeous_. Brown hair messy, eyes heated and full of lust for _him_ , legs wide showing a hard cock, dripping pre-cum and ass open and waiting. It was one of the hottest sights Itachi had ever seen and his own length jumped in response. He paused a moment to memorize it, then Izumo lifted a hand, holding it out and Itachi’s control broke.

He stepped in, lined up and started to push in. Their gazes were locked on each other, and he managed to slow down just a little to try to savor it: the feel of Izumo’s tight, hot body. But apparently his lover was as anxious as he was, because Izumo’s legs came up, wrapped around his waist and pulled him in. “God, need you, _please_ …” he groaned, tightening them and Itachi gave in, pushing all the way home in one more stroke.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, pausing to allow Izumo a moment to adjust to the idea of being full - as well as to get a firmer hold on his control. But he couldn’t hold it for long and pulled his hips back then thrust forward hard, earning himself a low groan and Izumo’s hand scrambling for the edge of the desk to brace.

“Fuck yes,” Izumo grunted and Itachi did it again, watching the brown eyes roll back and the lips move as “More” came out in a demand he couldn’t deny.

And something raw and basic took over them and the need flashed into heat. Itachi started pumping into Izumo, unable or unwilling, he didn’t know, to hold back. Izumo loosed a series of grunts and moans that only encouraged him, pushed him to move a little harder, a little faster, give just a little more.

His own body drove him, pushing him for the end, but he had just enough thought processes to pull himself back and slow it down. He bent down, catching those insane lips for another kiss that brought that feeling of static back to the surface, the need to be close, the need for each other. Nails scraped over his back and he groaned at the slight pain, letting out a hissed, “Yes” before going back to tasting those addictive lips. His eyes slammed closed as he fought for sanity and control, unsure he’d be able to keep them.

Izumo was fairly certain he _was_ going crazy, himself. This man felt _so good_ , he couldn’t think, could only _feel_. He tilted his hips, tightened his legs, dug his nails in, lost to the need rioting through him. “Oh _God_ , Itachi…” he moaned when they broke for air again, matching his lover thrust for thrust. He held on to the desk with one hand, Itachi with the other, his own cock going neglected for the moment, though he was glad of it. Any more sensation and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on for long at all.

It had _never_ been like this before. Never felt quite this sharp or needy. No one had ever pulled at him the way Itachi did and if he’d been able to think, much less clearly, it would have probably freaked him out a little bit. But he couldn’t think, could only feel and as Itachi moved faster, thrust harder, the “fucks” and wordless moans that came out got louder and louder.

When Itachi caught his lips this time, he let go of the desk, his hand coming up to cup the face and Itachi pulled back. Izumo looked up, puzzled, but Itachi lifted him and turned them, pinning him to one of the glass walls. Izumo glanced over his shoulder at the empty air behind them, his eyes widening a tiny bit as a thrill of fear shot through hi. Then turned back to Itachi, his legs coming up high enough for his lover to fill him again, wanting to get lost in the physical.

And he did. He was pinned thoroughly, with nothing to hold onto except Itachi, no way to brace himself and he groaned as Itachi started to move, nearly pounding into him. A shift, a lift of his legs and then his lover started to hit his prostate and he let loose a loud “Fuck!”

Itachi grunted, the gorgeous grey eyes fixed on him and the thrusts came even harder. “Yes,” he encouraged Izumo, leaning in and nipping at his lover’s lips. “I like to hear you,” he added with another kiss, then went back to concentrating on hitting that spot and Izumo didn’t disappoint, letting more of those “fucks,” groans and other sounds out.

“Oh fuck, Itachi,” Izumo moaned, giving in and reaching down to stroke his cock. He was at the wrong angle, though and couldn’t get to it. Itachi pulled back and out, letting Izumo down onto his feet, leaning in and kissing him, thoroughly. When they broke apart, Izumo spun around and bent over, bracing himself against the glass wall. “Please,” he nearly whined and Itachi didn’t disappoint. In one swift move, he was back inside that amazing body, pumping hard and fast as his body took over and the need to climax became too much.

Izumo’s hand dove for his cock and he started stroking it, rocking his hips back into Itachi, trying to send the other man off the edge. “Close,” he grunted and heard an affirmative grunt in response. His eyes slammed closed, his hand flew over his dick and his curses got louder, the closer he got.

He would have cried when Itachi pulled out again if he wasn’t stunned by the swiftness of what the man did next. Because a few seconds later, he found himself being carried, then laid onto the couch, his legs once more lifted and his lover back inside him. “Want to watch you cum,” Itachi murmured, kissing him fiercely then started moving like there hadn’t been the slightest break. Izumo groaned, unable to argue with that because he, too, wanted to to be able to see. He wrapped his legs around Itachi, tilted his hips to match the thrusts and took his cock back into his hand.

It took everything Izumo had to keep his eyes open and watch. They wanted so badly to close, to better savor the feel, but he managed it, somehow. Itachi shifted, just enough to start hitting his prostate again and his sounds got even louder. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Izumo nearly shouted, his hand flying over his cock. In no time, he was back to being close, screaming toward the edge and he doubled his efforts to give to Itachi, flexing his muscles, rocking his hips, doing anything he could to bring his lover with him.

But in the end it was just too good and the perfect storm of sensation swept through him. Itachi hit his prostate, his hand squeezed just so, and he lost it, his lover’s name a shout as the climax tore through his body, frying his nerves and stealing his breath. He choked out another grunt as he coated them both in his cum, the orgasm hanging on. He tightened his legs, his muscles clamped down on the cock in his ass and he was rewarded with an answering shout.

Izumo was _beautiful_ in orgasm. Maybe part of it was knowing that it was because of _him_ , or maybe it was the need he felt for the man that made him think it, he didn’t know and didn’t really care. But with the look in those gorgeous brown eyes that were fixed on him, the mouth open as a shout of his name filled the room, it was damned near perfect.

Neither knew the other was thinking almost the exact same thing. But as Itachi lost it and his own climax flew threw him, dragging the shout from his throat and the cum from his body, Izumo was marveling at the look of pure bliss on Itachi’s face. The look that _he_ put there. Fuck, this man was incredible and as Izumo came down from his own peak, cum cooling on his chest, it finally, _truly_ hit home where he was and what he was doing.

He’d just fucked Itachi Uchiha.

Okay, not really. That could _not_ be considered fucking, no matter how you look at it. Especially not when Itachi nearly collapsed onto him and, instead of climbing off and getting clothes with a quick wave and thank you, the man leaned up and gave him a soft, slow kiss, brushing the hair out of his face with an expression that confused the hell out of Izumo. Because there was something in those eyes that Izumo just couldn’t believe. His own eyes slid closed and he returned the kiss, hands cupping the gorgeous face, stunned by the want, the need and the other things he could feel in it.

“That was incredible,” Itachi murmured between kisses. “I’m going to want a lot more of that. I hope you don’t mind.” Izumo’s eyebrows went up, stunned into silence, and he blinked at Itachi for a long moment. “I suppose we should get cleaned up for now, though. I know that’s not comfortable,” he said, nodding toward the mess on Izumo’s chest.

With that, he sat up and held out a hand. With a puzzled look, still unable to form a coherent reply, Izumo took it and Itachi helped him to his feet. Itachi held onto his hand and led him to a door he hadn’t noticed when he’d walked into the office a little earlier. Itachi opened it and waved his free hand at what Izumo realized was a bathroom.

He stepped in and Itachi reluctantly let go of his hand, but only after dropping a kiss on it first. Then he stopped to take care of the condom before turning to a small closet off to one side, apparently full of linen. Izumo looked around the bathroom itself, surprised by it’s size. It was huge with a shower, tub, double sink and separate alcove for the toilet, all done in what was undoubtedly expensive marble, thick carpet and soft lighting. Executive bathroom, indeed.

He had no idea what to say or do. Izumo stood there, still more than a little shocked, staring at Itachi as he pulled a washcloth out of the closet, then stepped over to the sink. He looked up at Izumo and raised an eyebrow, effectively breaking the stupor. Izumo blushed hotly and cleared his throat. “Are you okay?” Itachi asked.

Izumo’s color got worse and he joined Itachi at the sink, reaching for the now-wet washcloth. “That seems to be the only thing you ask me,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Itachi chuckled, but pulled the washcloth back. “Let me,” he said simply wrapping his free arm around Izumo and wiping the cum away, then glancing into the brown eyes. “Would you rather take a shower?”

Izumo shook his head. “No, thank you this is… good,” he finished lamely. When Itachi finished and wiped himself down, he set the washcloth onto the counter and pulled Izumo back into his arms. Lips met, another soft, slow kiss, then Itachi stepped back and turned once more toward the main office, taking Izumo’s hand.

“Have you had dinner?” He asked and Izumo shook his head again.

“Um, no, I hadn’t expected to stay late. One of my employees went home early and I was covering for them,” he said, frowning as they moved into the main room. He realized he should be back downstairs on the desk, not up here having sex with the boss. He’d spent way too much time already. “Uh… I should be downstairs on the desk.” Izumo paused and swallowed, looking around for his clothes. He found his pants by the desk and when Itachi dropped his hand, he headed over to get them. But when he picked them up it was to find Itachi already next to him, blanket in hand.

“I’m the boss and I say that the help desk will be fine for the last half hour it’s supposed to be open,” Itachi said with a smirk.

Izumo glanced over at the clock on the wall and blushed. “Oh,” he said, swallowing. He’d spent all evening up there, when he should have been working. “Uh, I shouldn’t have left the desk alone.”

“You have a cell phone, right?” Itachi asked and Izumo nodded. “It gets paged or called when you’re not there, right?”

Izumo hesitated, then nodded. “Yes,” he answered with a frown.

“Then don’t worry about it. We would have heard if it went off. If you’d like, check it now, if it’ll make you feel better. Then, let me order us some dinner and eat it with me,” Itachi finished. Izumo stared at the other man - his boss… his lover? And Izumo realized that, for all the fortune Itachi managed, for all the people he commanded, for all that he did control, there were still things that he didn’t and couldn’t. And as Izumo stood there, taking in the expression on Itachi’s face, he realized that Itachi was _worried_. Worried that he’d say no. Worried that he’d leave.

Izumo dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, hitting the button to wake it up. He noted that there were no missed calls, just a text message from Tetsu saying he was heading home and to call when the “visit” was finished and he’d come back to pick Izumo up. Izumo replied that he’d be fine, wasn’t done and would find his own way home and left it at that.

Then he looked up at Itachi and, very deliberately, set the phone on the desk and took the step over toward his lover. “I’d love to stay. What’s for dinner?”

Itachi’s smile spread slowly but beautifully and he opened the blanket, wrapping it around Izumo. “Do you like Chinese?” He asked and Izumo’s smile matched Itachi’s.

“I love it. Sesame chicken?” He asked and Itachi’s smile became a grin.

“Well,” he said, turning to his desk phone. Izumo pulled the blanket a little tighter as Itachi hit a speed dial number, and Izumo nearly laughed when two orders for sesame chicken were put in. A moment later, Itachi hung up then turned to him and Izumo opened the blanket.

Itachi pulled it around his back, then wrapped his arms around Izumo and they turned to look out the window. Izumo, finally got a real look at the amazing lights and skyline. “I… have a confession to make,” Itachi said in a low voice.

Izumo glanced over his shoulder. “Oh?”

Itachi nodded. “The, uh, computer is pretty much dead. I, um, sabotaged it.” He blushed and ducked his face when Izumo’s mouth dropped open.

“You… sabotaged it? Why?” Izumo asked in a stunned voice.

“For the same reason I sent Konohamaru home today. So I could get you up here.” Itachi bit his lip and refused to look direct at Izumo.

“But… why?” Izumo asked, still shocked.

“I didn’t think you’d believe me or just say yes if I asked you directly to go out with me. Would you have?”

Izumo had to admit Itachi was right. He _wouldn’t_ have believed it if he’d been asked directly, would have either figured it to be a sick joke or something else. But the things he’d seen in Itachi’s eyes that night, the things he’d felt from Itachi’s touch… there was no mistaking that. “No, I wouldn’t have,” he belatedly answered.

“I saw you. At the coffee shop,” he clarified when Izumo raised his eyebrows. “Before work one day. I stopped in because I’d wanted some air and to get away from the people who hovered. And there you were, and I…” he trailed off, giving a helpless shrug. “I had to know who you were. Imagine my surprise when you came here.”

Izumo stared, unseeingly at the lights outside the window. Itachi had been watching him, found him, really, _truly_ wanted _him_. He shifted in the other man’s arms and reached up with one hand, running his fingertips over the soft cheek. “I’ve been watching you, too. Every chance I got to see you, I took it. Every company-wide meeting, news reports and interview. I took all the calls for the meeting room floors, hoping I’d see you. But… I always kept my distance.”

At the blink and puzzled look, Izumo gave a small smile. “Well, for one, I didn’t even know if you like men. But… you were out of my league: gorgeous, rich, brilliant, amazing.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Not for someone like me.”

Itachi shook his head. “You’re more… more gorgeous, just as brilliant, according to your co-workers. Everyone who knows you thinks you’re a wonderful person. I…” he blushed at the look from Izumo, “I talked to a few people. Please don’t be mad.”

Izumo didn’t answer. Instead, he cupped the cheek he’d touched and closed the short distance, kissing Itachi again. The kiss deepened, their tongues slid alongside each other’s, both getting a little lost in the kiss. When they broke apart, Itachi swallowed. “Go out with me.”

Izumo opened his mouth to speak, then frowned. “I work for you.”

Itachi nodded. “I’ve thought of that. You’re fired. Now, will you go out with me?”

Izumo stared at Itachi, just blinking, not sure if he should take the man seriously. “Uh…”

The smirk came back to Itachi’s lips. “I’m not serious. But, our private life is our business. Though, if it becomes an issue, I _will_ fire you and you can move to independent contractor. Or I can get you a job anywhere else - or help you get one - anywhere else. Not that you’d need help, based on your reviews and work record.” Itachi paused, his mouth closing when he realized he’d been going on. He took a deep breath. “But, I… I mean, I… don’t… want it to be the only thing that keeps us from finding out what this… this…”

Izumo dropped his eyes to the skyline and thought it over. At worst, he’d look for another job. But… it was worth it. Itachi Uchiha, the man he’d been infatuated with and maybe even a little in love with for what felt like forever, want to date him. Izumo could feel the pounding heart, the fast breathing Itachi was doing as the stretched until Izumo spoke. And he knew. “What this static is,” he finished for Itachi. He looked up again, met the gorgeous grey eyes and gave the only answer he possibly could.

 

 

“Yes.”

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
